The state of the art can be defined by the following patents:
FR-A-2,334.381 "Process for launching footballs toward a predetermined emplacement, characterized by the fact that the balls are withdrawn from a supply, mechanically or by gravity, they are dispatched one by one to a launching station and are launched by applying to the desired position a blow whose force is adjustable. There is applied to the ball a blow oriented as desired horizontally or upwardly. The position of the point of impact on the ball can be modified over a range comprised between the horizontal median plane of the ball and the plane passing through the center of this ball and making with this horizontal plane a downward angle greater than 30.degree.. The percussion is graded by a plunger having substantially the length of the leg and oscillating in the manner of a lever. The apparatus comprises a supply of balls, a device for emplacing these balls, which opens at the launching station, and a percussion mechanism, as well as a control apparatus for this emplacement device and of this mechanism."
FR-A-2.433.956: "Apparatus comprising according to the principal patent a supply, a launching station and an emplacement device permitting removing balls from the supply and placing them individually in the launching station, this apparatus comprising moreover a striking mechanism and a control apparatus adapted to permit the launching of the balls with a force whose intensity is adjustable and whose point of impact on the ball can be selected. The device is mounted on a pivoting lever, the pivoting of this lever permitting adjusting the position of the percussion mechanism relative to the ball. Use for training football players."
FR-A-2.409.059: "Apparatus for launching balls characterized in that it comprises a tube provided at one of its ends with an opening of a section greater than the size of the balls to be launched, as well as a supply device connected to a supply of balls adapted to introduce a ball into the tube, the tube enclosing an expulsion device adapted to expel the ball from the tube at a given moment and under predetermined conditions."
FR-A-2.580.507: "The invention relates to sporting equipment. The device which is the object of the invention is characterized particularly in that the synchronization mechanism for the movements of the pusher and the striker comprise a crank connected mechanically to the pusher and mounted on a drive shaft supported by the base, disposed substantially parallel to the control shaft and turning in a direction opposite to the latter, the crank being movable in rotation, conjointly with the drive shaft and at the speed of this latter, as well as at a speed higher than this latter during the displacement of a ball by the pusher toward the striking position. It is advantageous to use the device in question to launch balls or the like for training particularly tennis players, football players, hockey players."
FR-A-2.577.813: "The invention relates to sporting equipment. The device which is the object of the invention is characterized in that it comprises a chamber for the securement of balls or the like, in striking position, connected to the separator, communicating with this latter, enclosing the pusher and formed by lateral walls, an upper wall and a lower wall, one of said lateral walls being disposed on one side of the plane of angular displacement of the striker, transversely to the control shaft, while the function of the lateral wall opposite to the lateral wall is fulfilled by the pusher in the course of the securement of the balls or the like and said walls of the chamber being traversed by openings for entry and exit of the striker and for the passage of the balls or the like that are launched. The device in question can be used particularly for training tennis players, football players, hockey players."
There can also be cited the patents:
DE-A-2 716 643
BE.A.649142: the invention has for its object a ball-launching apparatus, particularly for launching tennis balls, characterized by the following points, taken separately or in combination:
1.degree. The ball-launching apparatus is constituted by at least one frame on which is pivoted an arm which is moved by resilient means and whose one end strikes the ball, maintained in the apparatus by gripping, to impart to this ball the necessary impulse for its launching.
EP 0 213 195: process for launching balls, in which the ball from an initial launching position for launching in a retention member, is accelerated along the path of acceleration by an arm that moves along a circular trajectory and is then freed, characterized in that at the end of the acceleration trajectory, the direction of the norm of the force of the striking arm, which passes through the center of the ball and at the point of impact, coincides with the desired launching direction, and in that to achieve launching of the ball subject to a gyratory movement and whose direction of launching can be selected, the retention element is displaced about a center of rotation, the radius of rotation of the retention element corresponding essentially to the radius of the circular trajectory of the striking arm.
All these patents describe adjustable automatic ball launchers. These ball launchers have numerous drawbacks.
Numerous apparatus do not perform these multiple functions: adjustable stroke power, trajectory adjustable in length, trajectory adjustable in height, drive to left or right, adjustable frequency of launching, precision of launching.
The apparatus which perform multiple functions have the drawbacks of being expensive and cumbersome; because of their complexity, they are hardly reliable and their maintenance is costly. It is not possible to obtain two adjustments at the same time.
Moreover, none of these documents provides on the same axle, two arms, one for ejection and the other for throwing.
The document FR-A-2.334.381 proposes an ejection arm having laterally a roller, this structure has the drawback that the intense and repetitive effort for loading the apparatus, to work the ejection arm forcibly; force which will be the greater, the greater is the distance between the arm and the roller, will be great. This torsion force does not lead to reliability.
The apparatus according to the invention comprises all the multiple functions for a better training result. Moreover, the apparatus according to the invention is simple in conception, therefore reliable, and easy to maintain. It is less cumbersome. It can work in two horizontal and vertical directions. Finally, it is of much lower cost than the equivalent apparatus now on the market. It is therefore within reach of all sporting clubs.
The apparatus is a machine for launching footballs which permits training from infants to professional players and this, for all the technical measures which require the attendance of another person, short balls to the feet and to the chest, return of a volley, head game and training (specific to the goal). Thanks to these five characteristics: adjustable drive power, oriented drive angle, variable frequency of launching, electronic distance control, high capacity ball supply, this apparatus is the indispensable complement to the trainer. The mechanism and the operation of the apparatus are simple and entirely electromechanical, which gives a sturdiness and absolute reliability. The only elements subject to wear are the rotation bearings and the principal spring. Their replacement requires no special qualification. The electrical apparatus operates on 24 volts and it is therefore absolutely safe and conforms to European standards. The mains supply is 220 volts.
To this end, the training apparatus to launch balls, particularly footballs, is of the type using a supply containing the balls, said balls are conducted by a chute and by gravity, one by one, to a launching station, where means serving as an ejection arm strikes them by a percussion point that is adjustable by adjustment means and with a force that is adjustable by means for adjusting the power of the blow. The lower end of the chute for supplying the balls, which opens at the launching post, is provided with a single ball distributor, such as an articulated lever actuated by an electromagnet, so as to liberate one by one the balls which descend by gravity with the chute.
The apparatus is characterized by the fact that the ejection arm is mounted fixedly on an axle mounted on bearings and provided with a return spring on which is also mounted a launching arm, said launching arm is actuated by a drive arm which arms the launching arm in rotation, the drive arm comprises adjustment means which permit varying its radius so as to stress more or less the return spring.
The launching station is formed by a cradle which receives the ball before it is struck, said cradle is provided with adjustment means in horizontal translation and in vertical translation.
According to an embodiment, the axle on which are mounted the ejection arm and the launching arm is provided with a stop abutment.
The adjustment means which permits adjusting the radius of the drive arm is a hollow rotatable shaft mounted between two bearings, a moto-reducer turning this shaft on which is mounted perpendicularly the drive arm, this arm is provided with a toothed rack which engages with a pinion disposed in the hollow shaft, said pinion is actuated by an axle provided at its end with a hand wheel which emerges outside the apparatus and thus permits adjusting the radius of the drive arm.
The means for adjusting the cradle in translation are, for horizontal translation, a rod which is actuated by a moto-reducer, while the cradle is mounted on horizontal slideways.
For vertical translation, the cradle is provided with vertical columns along which the cradle can rise or fall through the action of cams fixed to a horizontal shaft which is actuated in rotation by a moto-reducer, a transmission chain and wheels.
The accompanying drawings are given by way of non-limiting examples. They show a preferred embodiment according to the invention. They permit easy comprehension of the invention.